<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>▸ For better or for worse. ◂ by xXsoft_flowerXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946207">▸ For better or for worse. ◂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXsoft_flowerXx/pseuds/xXsoft_flowerXx'>xXsoft_flowerXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Injuries (Burns), Manipulation, Screaming/Yelling, Self-doubt/Doubt, The prison (DreamSMP), injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXsoft_flowerXx/pseuds/xXsoft_flowerXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>▸ So,, ima be completely honest. This is my first story/book I've ever published on here. I usually just keep my ideas to myself but my friends seemed to enjoy them and encouraged I post them!! I hope you guys can enjoy it too! :] ◂</p><p>▸ Details: This is an idea book, most of the stories will remain unfinished simply cause I don't know where to go with them or cause I have decided not to! :] If you guys really like an idea I could try and continue it possibly though. ◂</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ▸ For better or for worse. ◂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>// Before you read, there are mentions of: screaming/yelling, manipulation, self doubt/doubt,  crying,  injuries (burns), the prison (DreamSMP). Please comment other warnings to add if you find something I didn't mention!! I will add it soon as I see! :] //</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was screaming, as hard as he lungs would let him, filled with hot air that almost burned. He was screaming for Sam, for Phil, for anyone who could help him. But they never came.. they didn't come to save him like he hoped and prayed they would. Eventually he could no longer scream, throat sore and dry, so much so it hurt to speak. He was leaned against the wall furthest from where Dream was sitting, a sick smile on his face as he watched Tommy realize no one was coming for him. This is exactly how Dream wanted it to go, it went perfectly, Tommy and him would HAVE to 'bond' for a week and it made him smile. Though his smile was filled with anything but sincerity. "Tommy.. they're not coming, no one is, you know that.. it's just you and me. Just like old times :)" he laughed nodding to Tommy, who stood rigid, shaking slightly, both from rage and fear. "Screw yourself you sick son of a-" "hey!" Dream cut him off harshly. "I'm the one with food here remember? Be nice to me. Or suffer." This seemed to shut Tommy up, he knew Dream was right.. a week without food might kill him due to the state of health he was in. So he stayed quiet. Restless.</p><p> </p><p>The silence seemed almost suffocating to Tommy, he hated how Dream seemed so happy to be here, it made him royally ticked off and he couldn't stand to even look at him, deciding to face the wall of ever-flowing lava instead. He truly began to lose hope as the hours drawled by, beginning to come to terms with his situation.. that was until he heard something, something that Dream hadn't caught onto yet. ...The sound of blocks being placed... Of course he thought he was just imagining things, his mind tricking him into a delusion due to his overwhelming desire to be saved. But he realized he wasn't daydreaming when he saw something shoot through the lava- well more a part of someone. It was quick enough to catch both Tommy AND Dream off guard, both frozen staring at the arm that had come through said lava, a potion bottle dropping into Tommy's lap. He picked it up fast as he could, checking the color, he was able to identify it as a fire resistance potion in a matter of seconds, it was a drinkable to, not a splash- it was meant for HIM only, that was more than obvious. But of course Dream caught on and was scrambling to get up from his corner to take it from Tommy, and he almost did too, but he was merely seconds too late. Tommy had chugged the whole glass pot fully in one large gulp, panicked of what would happen otherwise, and without thinking he threw himself out of the cell nearly falling into a deep pit behind the lava wall from a previous explosion, only to be caught by the same person who had stuck her arm in before, which looked awful by the way, she had obviously been wearing leather armor to deflect some of the lava but it burnt through enough to leave a bad scar.</p><p>She was holding onto Tommy like her life depended on it, staring breathlessly at him, before tugging him up onto the small bridge, continuing to pull him back until they were both in the hallway. "It worked.." she mumbled, clearly in shock. Tommy was in nearly as much if not more shock, eyes wide and trained directly on the girl in-front of him, baffled. "You.. came for me- you actually came for me holy he//" he stuttered out, choking on his words. His statement alone made her tear up quickly, pulling him into a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. "Of course I came! I'd never leave you. Never." She muttered softly. The two stood hugging for a while before she pulled back wiping her eyes, grabbing his hand as she turned to walk away. Then she spoke, "Let's go home Tommy.. you need to lay down.." Tommy watched her expression change, eyes flicking from her face to her arm then back. "I need to rest?? Bloody he// woman your arm is near gone!" He shouted worriedly, this made her laugh, smile only growing. Tommy quickly looked confused, not understanding how that was funny, but her response made it easy to understand. "That's the Tommy I know.." she hummed, his eyes softening at what she said. Nodding his head he began to walk pulling her along with him, obviously not wanting to linger anymore. "Yeah yeah I'm still me.. just.. let's go home. Okay?" He huffed, looking back at her before turning away to smile. "Yeah.. let's go home." </p><p> </p><p> Pt 1 (?)</p><p> End.</p><p>// I wrote this a bit ago after finding out what happened in Tommy's stream nwkdqbekfhbwf, that ish hurted ngl. Hopefully y'all get a kick outta this, cause it's prolly written kinda funkily lol, I'm not a professional writer so w a h :] //</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ▸ Don't touch them. ◂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//Warnings!! Blood, Minor/Semi bad wound, Degrading/Threatening (bullying kind of??), please tell me if more should be added thank you!! :)//</p><p> </p><p>Dream shifted in place, his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his sword. Turning as he quickly walked over to Tommy and Tubbo, easily cornering them as he pulled the blade from its sheath. Laughing cockily staring them down, eyes filled with malicious intent. It was only then when the one other person around that seemed to be paying attention noticed nobody was going to help them. </p><p>Dream began to swivel his sword around easily twisting the blade in his palm, toying with them, showing them he was in control in his eyes. “You’re pathetic you know? You haven’t even tried to run or even fight back.. how idiotic are you..? Or are your attempts truly that futile.” He smirked under his soulless mask. Eyeing them.</p><p>Finally raising the sword, pulling it back just as quickly which caused the air around it to make a small noise of discontent. “As boring as this victory will be.. I’ll still win so, oh well” he hummed throwing himself and the weapon forward only to be stopped by another being. Standing on guard, protectively in-front of those behind her, wings flared in rage as she made burning eye contact with Dream. “Don’t you dare touch them ever again.” She seethed, holding his blade with her leather covered hand, letting it cut through the armor, not caring that it made enough contact with her skin to injure it as well, blood dripping down his weapon slowly. </p><p>Almost shocked dream’s smile faltered slightly in confusion before returning, his façade of confidence covering it well “oh well look what we have here, a coward protecting those lesser than even herself.” Pulling back slightly he carelessly ripped the blade from her hand, only injuring it more so than before, causing her to hold it to her body in pain. “Screw you.” She choked out, wings faltering and lowering slightly to reveal those behind her once more. “Just leave them alone, and I won’t call him in.” This seemingly empty threat made Dream laugh “oh? And who would HE be? You have no one else I’ve made sure of tha-'' cutting him off shakily she blinked, eyes meeting his for a final time it seemed. “Technoblade.”</p><p> </p><p>//OKAY,, this ones rlly short cause it was based off a song clip (the last one was too but it was fairly longer), soooo sorry bout that ^^;;//</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>